Make You Feel My Love
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer! Drabble, taking please while Chris is listening to the Make You Feel My Love duet from Lea and Darren


**AN; **It'**s never going to stop is it? Every single thing gives me so much inspiration to write about them. It's unhealthy, seriously!**

**But here it is. CrissColfer drabble after the duet between Darren and Lea**

**Disclaimer Do not own the rights of Adele's songs, Darren or Chris. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Try to watch it tonight, okay? For me.. Please - D_

I sighed and shook my head. I was tired. So goddamn tired. Tomorrow was the premiere of my movie and I still had a lot of things to do.

But still.

Darren asked me to do it for him, ending with that 'please'. I couldn't possibly ignore that request. I needed to watch it.

Why did he want me to watch him and Lea sing a duet together anyway? It was nothing new, I saw them singing together enough times already. Not that it ever bored me. Darren's or Lea's voice could never bore me.

Putting the television in my hotel room on the right channel already I muted the sound, keeping a half eye on it, so I could turn the sound on when Darren and Lea would appear.

About one hour later I finally saw a flash of Darren on my screen, making me stop working on my laptop immediately. Pushing it aside, I put the sound back on, leaned back on my bed and just watched.

After some introduction and a lot of filling crap, the duet started, Lea slipping next to Darren on the piano bench when his fingers started to touch the keys with perfection, as always.

For some reason my brain filtered the parts Darren sang. Because of his text I thought he wanted to tell me something.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_and there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years _  
_To make you feel my love_

His eyes looked up at the camera, looking lost and sad, piercing right through me even though it wasn't possible. His voice still gave me shivers, always sounding so _raw_ and filled with emotions. For some reason it reminded me of all the different times I broke down in front of him. It had happened far too many times. Darren just had this _something_, that could make you spill your heart out, knowing he would be there to catch you. Which he did. He had always been there. Holding me in his arms, ensuring me of love, care and warmth.

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

Thinking back at the moment that we met I automatically smiled. It just…It was _right_. We met, we greeted each other and we had been inseparable since then. We were always together. Our conversations never run dry. A week without Darren was always so _hard. _

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

It wasn't even a lie. Whenever I needed him, whatever I needed him for, he always came and he always tried his hardest to help me.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea _  
_And on the highway of regret_  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

Sometimes I wondered. What if he wasn't straight? We would have been in a perfection relationship, build on trust, mutual interest and pure love. Simple as that. But sadly, I wasn't so lucky. I didn't have the parts on my body that worked for Darren, although he really did have it all for me. Length, _strength, _eyes_, _warmth_, _hair, care, hands, talent, the_best_ hugs in the world and a smile to _die_ for.

I don't even think Darren didn't know it. It was pretty obvious.

I was in love with him and loved him more than anything.

His face was turned into a grimace, as if he was in physical pain, while Lea sang the last chorus. At the end his raw voice sounded through my room, ending in a sentence that made the hair of my arms stand up.

_To make you feel my love_

What I wouldn't do to get him to love me like that.

I didn't understand why he wanted me to listen to him sing this song. Darren wasn't a person who'd like to torture people. I just didn't get it. Shutting down my tv I slumped back on my bed, trying to bury myself in the soft blankets, never feeling as good as Darren's arms around me.

My phone buzzed again, making me groan and open the new text message I had.

_I hope you watched _

Blinking at the text, I still couldn't pinpoint down why.

_I did, yes. Perfect as always Dare.._

Waiting one minute I received another text.

_I wanted to sing it, but I just-I couldn't. Lea sang it for me_

What the hell was he talking about? He sang right? Yeah, Lea sang more, but what did he want to sing?

_What is the part you wanted to sing so badly, but couldn't?_

I hoped he would reply soon even though he was probably in a very busy place right now.

It took him ten whole minutes, making me pace my room in anxiousness. Something important was about to happen, I could feel it. When my phone finally buzzed again I just stared at my screen for a whole minute before I finally gathered the courage to open it.

_I could make you happy_  
_Make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the earth for you _  
_To make you feel my love _

My heart started beating uncontrollably, hands trembling, almost dropping my phone after I finished reading it.

What did he mean with it? Does he actually means what I think he means with it? I knew Darren could make me happy. He already did that, but he could never make me happy in the way I _wanted_ him to make me happy. This whole song suddenly changed everything I knew for certain. Could Darren make my dreams come true? Did he even know what my dreams were about him? Did he have the same dreams about me? Did he really feel the same way about me as I did about him? Trembling fingers formed a reply.

_What are you even- Does it mean what I think it means?_

God, that text didn't make _any _sense, but so did my head at the moment.

At that moment my phone started ringing, Darren's grinning face looking at me when the caller-ID showed.

"Hello?" I asked, voice high and breaking slightly.

I could hear a lot of people talking and Lea laughing in the background. My heart skipped a beat when Darren's voice sounded in my ear.

"It means I love you, Chris. I want to make you feel it, believe it, and return it when you can."

"_Darren_," I breathed out, thoughts and emotions tumbling through me, tears rolling down my cheeks without any reason.

"Don't- Don't say anything. I just wanted you to know. I have to be able to act normal here tonight. I'm- Tomorrow is your big day. You're gonna make it, I'm sure. I'll be there, no matter what. I'll meet you there and we'll talk. I just-I needed to get it of my chest. I love you Chris, I really do. I know you never thought I could love you like that, even though I tried to show you in every way possible. Just. Try to get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He started rambling and only made my heart glow with every spoken word. I nodded soundless even though he couldn't see it, trying to hold in everything I wanted to say to him.

Tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"I asked, really sounding too hopeful.

I could hear him smile through the phone, he was actually the only person that could make me _hear _his smile and god did it make me feel even more in love.

"Try to hold me back," Darren said and laughed a little, sounding nervous but happy.

"I won't. I can't wait to see you," I said and I could hear his intake of breath.

"Darren?" I asked him, trying to saysomething_, anything _to make this equel. He needed to know I loved him as well.

"Hmm?" he replied softly, probably trying to hide from people who wanted to talk to him.

"I have no doubt in my mind where you belong."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! **


End file.
